


Just Say It

by LiveNotJustSurvive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveNotJustSurvive/pseuds/LiveNotJustSurvive
Summary: Just Kageyama trying to let Hinata know how he feels by giving him what will make him Happy. It started during Valentine's.Will Kageyama say it for Hinata to find out?Or Hinata will confront him about it?Who knows?I just love Kagehina fluff, no one requested this but here we go lmao I'm scared
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Blessed day! Thanks for checking this out! I apologize in advance for the dry parts, I tried my best and I hope you enjoy it even at the slightest. 
> 
> Enjoy(?)!

"Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused." -Paulo Coelho 

Roaming around a place full of heart-shaped balloons, flowers, vendors selling chocolates and love songs blasting on speakers has never catch the raven-haired man' attention. It is hard to put yourself on a situation you don't understand a bit and looking at couples being lovey dovey everywhere dont even spark a little bit of envy from him. 

"As if it's more fun than playing volleyball" He murmured as he keeps walking at the long concrete floor that leads to the end of this place. 

"Excuse me, would you like to try our chocolate? It is homemade and made with real cocoa" a young lady wearing a white decent dress offered him, pulling up a small smile. "it looks good though" he thought. As he is about to grab a free sample of the chocolate, the young lady spoke in addition "your girlfriend will definitely like it, both guys and girls usually buy a lot from us since it taste li- "I don't have a girlfriend" he butt in making the lady blink twice 

"Oh, I'm sorry.." she smiled sweetly

"...but confessing with this...would open a new door though" she stared at him for a second then smiles again

Kageyama can't process what she said thus left him staring at her for seconds,until a slight understanding blasts from his remaining braincells.

That's stupid

He closed the door of his room and plopped on his bed, back of his hand on top of his eyes and slowly remove it now looking at the ceiling

"I don't have time for that

What only matters is volleyball"

He just keeps staring, no noise to be heard only his breathing that symbolizes his life only dedicated and will forever be dedicated to volleyball only. Until his phone buzzed, meaning theres a text received.

He grabs his phone from his pocket and unsurprisingly it was a text from (his)the tangerine boy 

"KAGEYAMA!!!! :D

I'm gonna see u today!!!!"  
-Boke Hinata

"You won't. Why so sudden?"  
-Kags

"I WILL. 

Uhm, well I don't have anything to do anyway so we can atleast study? Or maybe play volleyball!!!!!"

"study, my ass. Not today"

He dropped his phone beside him and just when he is about to go downstairs and eat something his phone buzz once again

He growled as he open the message but as he read the text, not even 3 seconds he ran downstairs and open the door, trying hard not to pant heavily

"Hey, Kageyama!" the boy smiled sweetly on him holding a box he doesn't have an idea what's inside at first glance cause Hinata' smile just stole the beauty of everything around him. Everything

"Hi..nata" he softly said as he look at the box Hinata is holding once again. 

He gasped

"Shit.

It looks exactly like the one I bought..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making all the way here! I hope you like it. Im just a Kagehina trash uwu.
> 
> Before I sulk on the corner, I just wanna say   
> Please stay safe and sane always 🙏 love y'all
> 
> PS. Sorry for wrong words or grammar, English is not my first language. 
> 
> <3


End file.
